


Microfic rambles II

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: Dumping ground for FFVII microfics.Multiple characters, multiple pairings.





	Microfic rambles II

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy VII and all of its content is the property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.
> 
> Check chapter titles for pairings, and notes for warnings.

A pressure so old, so stifling, it felt like chains round his neck and manacles on his wrists.

A prison, and the demon his jailer.

But fear speaks no longer and Vincent knows better.  Knows the demon and his purpose.

Not chains at all, but a weighted blanket.

Friend, not foe.

And when the world gets too much he willingly surrenders his soul.

"Take me away from here," he says, "take control."

With no ulterior motive, Chaos does.


End file.
